


Cake. You either love it or hate it.

by Rowan_Twilight



Series: Guilty Pleasure [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Brokenhearted Hijikata, F/M, Hijikata has a crush, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Love, Siren song, Unrequited Love, Who the hell is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: Whenever he is in the room Hijikata can never take his eyes off him. It will cause more harm than good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Melanie Martinez earlier and thought the song fitted Gintoki perfectly.
> 
> Please excuse the really bad original character and the hurt I am going to put Hijikata through.
> 
> I don't own Gintama all the characters except one are owned by Sorachi-sensei.
> 
> Inspired by "Cake" by Melanie Martinez. The lyrics belong to her!

 

Everyone was here. Cramped into a huge hostess hall. Hijikata scanned the crowed looking for anything of interest. Why the hell everyone was here he couldn't fathom. Even the baka prince Hata was here. Hijikata had personally thought the royal amanto had been killed by a pet of his after the unusually long silence from the purple one. He dragged his eyes away from not-dead prince and he noticed that there were literally no hostesses here. Well he could spot Shimura-chan being harassed by Kondo-san but that was it. He didn't even think this was her bar. They were all sat facing a huge raised dance floor which was obviously being used as a stage by the lack of people on there. What had they all come to see? Was this just another filler episode? Or was this the thing that the higher-ups said they had to do to increase moral? Yes it must have been because some characters were getting next to no screen time in the new series. 

 

"Damnit. I was so late I have to sit next to the Mayora." The familiar drawl ignited flames all along his skin that had goose bumps following like the tail of a comet. Butterflies started to bat around his stomach. He put on the face that was expected of him and clicked his tongue as the silver haired man sat down. "Didn't miss anything did I?" 

 

"No. Nothin' started yet." Which was emphasized by Kyoushirou coming onto the stage with a microphone in hand. You could tell everyone in the hall was captured by the pleasing view on the stage. It wasn't that everyone found the host attractive but looking at him had the same effect on people as looking at a sunset over the ocean would have. 

 

"Hello everyone! Today we are gathered today to see a fantastic performance of a western beauty. She is a great friend of mine and will tell you now you will like what she can do." Everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation except for the chain-smoker and his sweet-addict counterpart. They weren't that interested with what they were about to see. "Please welcome, Deva Satine!" The welcoming applause rang throughout the room as the house lights darkened and the woman swapped places with the man on stage. 

 

Even with how gay Hijikata was he could appreciate the gorgeousness of the female on stage. She was slim and rounded but her aura gave the impression that she carried as much strength as the rouge samurai beside him. Her hair was an inky black just like the night sky before dawn. It hung around her as if she was underwater. Her skin was a pale that only westerners could carry. Her face was delicate and her lips were upturned into a half smile. Her most striking feature was her pure white irises. They seemed to change their hue every time a new colour of light his her face. She was wearing a short black dress. It was very low cut and her cleavage was enough to leave nothing to the imagination but also was discreet and humble. It didn’t make any sense. Hijikata heard the tick forming on Shimura-chan’s forehead. Over the top there was a pale fishnet cardigan that gave her an ethereal look. She was enough to turn him straight had the object of his late night fantasies not been sitting next to him. The said object was leaning forward towards the girl with a curious and hungry gaze. Hijikata’s breath caught in his breath. Of course Gintoki is straight and would never go out with a guy never mind his polar opposite. Hijikata’s heart broke a little but he wasn’t going to let this ruin the interesting friendship the two had acquired over the years.

 

Music started and she stared to sing. In English but Hijikata could understand every single word. He didn’t know how or why it was happening but the lyrics were rocking him to his core and dragging his attention even closer to the girl on stage. He heard a sigh from the body next to him that made him glance. There were tears in Gintoki’s eyes. He shot the man a questioning look after tapping his shoulder.

 

“I never thought I would hear her sing again. Don’t worry these are tears of happiness and they aren’t going to fall. That worried expression will do more damage to your looks than smoking, Oogushi-kun.” He brushed the tears away from his eyes. “She isn’t western. She was born here in Japan but her family are from Greece so why she chose a Celtic stage name I don’t know.” He gestured to the girl to make Hijikata keep watching. Then Hijikata noticed she wasn’t using a microphone but her voice was carried through the room as if she had one. Then a low voice sounded in his ear.

 

“Zura found her when we were children. She was half dead and it was during a very early winter so we named her Yume. When she came to a few days later we found out about the fate of her parents and what she was. She became our little sister and knew how to boss us about.”

 

“What she was…?” Hijikata didn’t take his eyes off the girl as this was the most he had heard about Gintoki’s past and he didn’t want it to stop.

 

“She comes from a long line of powerful female sirens that originate from Greece. Once in a sirens life they fall in love with a human thus being able to produce a girl which carry the siren blood line forward. Her mother fell in love with a Greek sailor who did regular trips to and from Japan. She followed him here where she gave birth to her daughter. Yet he had to go on a trip back to Greece on which he died in a terrible storm. Yume’s mother tried to raise her for 10 years but then died of illness due to the loss of her mate. Then we found her.”

 

“Sirens are made up! She can’t be one! …but how did you lose contact with her?” The chain-smoker couldn’t help but be interested.

 

“The world has been invaded by aliens and you say sirens don’t exist? Just you wait she is only assessing the room. Then you will see. Do you really want to know?” Both Gintoki and Hijikata’s bodies were curving towards each other as the whispering continued. Hijikata nodded in response to Gin’s question.

 

“The war. She fought with us by using her powers but people had the same mind set as you and her participation was lost to history. One battle she… we were cornered and going to be killed so she sang and led them away by making them believe our troops were marching the opposite way. We thought she had died.” Hijikata dared a glance at Gintoki but the other was watching the girl on the stage. There was something in his expression that the deep-green haired man knew that Gintoki didn’t consider this girl his little sister anymore.

 

Then the atmosphere in the room changed. There was power everywhere that thrummed through the air. She started to sing another song and he started to see things. From the low audible sighs of the audience they could see it too. As she sang a story unfolded. One of a ballerina that gave up her legs for the boy of whom she loved. Only to find the boy left her for a mysterious traveller. The figures were as real as his sword as far as Hijikata was concerned. This was real. There was an actual live siren on the stage in front of him. He watched as the ballerina evaporated into the music as the song finished.

 

Another story this time but it was centred on a boy who couldn’t tell a girl he loved her and watched as she fell in love and out of love with other guys. It started to freak him out as the boy and girl moved. The girl was an exoskeleton to Gintoki and the boy was his. He figured that the girl had made that happen to everyone in the room that loved someone there. Yep as he looked around there were many people looking at Gintoki. But the silver haired main was staring up and the ceiling with mirth all over his face.

“Clever, Yume. You’ve gotten stronger since last I saw you.” He stared at her coolly assessing her every move. Then she smiled slowly and then the music started morphing. It seemed to be emitted by her body.

 

A fast toy piano was floating through the room as she spoke. “Do you want to join me, Gin?” Her voice rolled off his name like sweet honey. She held out her hand as he sauntered up to the dance floor.

 

_Your skin is warm like an oven. Your kiss is sugary sweet._

 

They stood apart from each other. Assessing the other. This was the point where Hijikata knew that she was the one that held Gintoki’s heart.

 

_Your fingers feel like cotton as you put your arms around me._

Then Gintoki moved to press his body close up to her and capture her in his arms. The look they both gave their dance partner was hungry and calculating. It was crazy how much Hijikata wanted to swap with her. To be the one that Gintoki needed to hold. Then they started to dance and the lyrics were lost on Hijikata. They were almost duelling. Pushing and pulling the leader of the dance. It was graceful and beautiful. If only it was the black haired male instead of the black haired female. He would have given anything to be the one that could reckon with Gintoki like that.

 

_You smell just like vanilla. You taste like buttercream._

 

The want was bringing tears to Hijikata’s eyes and splitting is heart in two. He couldn't not look even though it was splitting his soul in half.

 

_You’re filling up my senses with empty calories._

 

He couldn’t take any more of this but he was rooted to the spot. Helpless. And as the song drew to a close Gintoki captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Once the intimate act was finished it felt as if Hijikata was freed suddenly and he walked outside with the tears falling down his face in warm trails. He never wanted to see that asshole perm head ever again. He wouldn’t be able to bare it. The kiss was burned into his eyelids and made him feel physically ill.

 

He was stupid to fall in love with an aloof guy like the lazy silver haired one. Why did he always fall for the same guys? The ones that flirt for a laugh but are completely in love with one special person. Why the hell wasn’t Hijikata that special one?

 

He headed back to the barracks with his head swimming and tears still in his system. He planned to never come out of his futon ever again. Yet on the way home there was a little boy and girl that were playing despite the late hour and Hijikata heard the boy whisper.

 

“Look, there is the Demonic Vice-Commander! I want to be like him when I grow up.”

 

Yes he was the Demonic Vice-Commander and Hijikata would be damned if he let a simple crush ruin his life. He wasn't a piece of cake for Gintoki to just discard.

 


End file.
